Luna and Fuzzy: What if
by Girl of Darkness10
Summary: A girl comes across a baby fox in a forest and adopts him as her little brother. Slight collab with pokemonGandI, Fuzzy belongs to PokemonGandI


**I don't own Sonic the hedgehog or Fuzzy!**

**I also don't own Black Paper Moon**

* * *

A young human girl was walking in the forest. She had dark brown hair to her shoulder blades with red highlights that shined in the sun. She had hazel eyes and tan skin with light freckles. She currently wore a baggy black t-shirt with black shorts and black Mary-janes with lilac socks, along with a necklace that had a pendant that looked like a crescent looked to be 14.

Soon enough, she came across a little kit. The kit was gray and white, its eyes closed currently. Next to it was two straps with 4 daggers on each. The kit only had one tail. The girl blinked before picking up the little kit, who didn't seem to be older than a few months old.

"Hey there little dude." she greeted, "Were you abandoned?" the kit blinked in reply, before deciding it could trust the girl and snuggled up to her chest, as if it was looking for protection. The girl blinked before smiling, "I'm Luna." she told it before walking away, taking the daggers and the kit with her.

Luna arrived at a house a bit far off from where she found the kit, taking it inside and cleaning it gently, while also discovering that the kit was a boy. Once she finished giving the kit, and unfortunely herself, a bath, she decided to name the kit.

"Hmm... I'll name you Fuzzy." she said, "Cause you're fuzzy." the kit, now named Fuzzy, seemed to smile in response.

"I'll need to get the stuff needed to take care of you..." Luna then said, "I'm really glad that Yami Gems sell for a good price."She summoned a few gems from the shadows. The gems were pure black and shaped like jade stone. She set them on the coffee table before taking Fuzzy to her room and setting him on her bed gently, singing him a lullaby.

"I'm falling down into my shadow  
Grasping onto every breath  
As I await the Deadly night

So scary, but you can't give into this  
Fear of pumpkin carraiges  
'Cause all the witches see it in your eyes

See you in your dreams, yeah, baby  
Your nightmares too, that's where I'll find you

Fairy blue  
It is only for you  
That I would crush the stars  
And put them on display  
Black Paper Moon  
If you really put your faith in me  
When you're lost, here I am  
"forever" with your soul  
Waiting here above you patiently,  
Just like the shining moon

A symbol rises to the surface  
Of the crimson sweetness that I had submerged it deep within

Your destiny isn't so immutable  
Anything that you can dream  
Can also be the fate that you will have

Don't try to use deceit on me  
I will not break, I won't surrender

Fairy blue  
you are my everything  
The reason I go on  
In this captivity,  
Eternally  
If you raise your voice and call for me  
I will find you, my dear  
Wherever you may be  
And I will be sure to set you free from this ensnaring curse

There are times when noone believes in me and  
There are times where I feel like I'm degraded  
But even in those times your words always echo within  
My heart  
This is my promise

Fairy blue  
It is only for you that I would smash the stars  
And use them as a sign  
To guide you  
And any time that you're lost or afraid, or you can't see your dreams,  
I want you to look up

And Fairy blue  
You are my everything  
The reason that I live  
In sweet captivity so faithfully  
And I swear you'll never be alone  
When you're lost, here I am  
Forever with your soul

We can make it through most anything, if you can just believe" she sang softly until Fuzzy was asleep. She smiled gently at Fuzzy before leaving the room, placing a spell on the shadows so that if Fuzzy woke up and began to cry, the shadows would comfort the kit. She locked the door before leaving the house, locking the front door behind her and summoning a black hovering disk. She jumped onto it and began to head to the city.

Once she arrived in the city, she quickly sold the gems and got some money. She then bought what she needed for Fuzzy. She then returned home.

When she arrived home, she heard Fuzzy crying and rushed to see what's wrong. Once she picked up the kit, he stopped crying. He probably just felt alone and wanted someone with him. She gently cradled him as she got the crib she bought, dragging it to her room and placing it by her bed. She then set Fuzzy in the crib, only for him to begin to cry again. She blinked before picking him back up. He stopped crying.

"Hmm..." she mused, "I wonder if you just don't want to be alone ever."She looked out the window, "Night time already?" she sighed before gently setting Fuzzy on her bed, "I'll be right back." she promised before getting her pajamas and going to change in a bathroom. She came back wearing a baggy black t-shirt that went to her knees and black short shorts, along with being barefoot. She had her hair in a low ponytail. She then grabbed one of the pajamas she had gotten for Fuzzy -A two piece colored green- and began to dress Fuzzy in it. Once both child and teen were dressed, Luna placed Fuzzy at the head of her bed, his head on one of the pillows before covering him with a blanket. She then walked to the other side of the bed and laid down on top of the blanket, turning on her side so she was facing Fuzzy before she fell asleep. Fuzzy fell asleep a bit later, feeling protected.

_And that was how Luna Discord met her adoptive little brother, Fuzzy de Arbore Verde, now Fuzzy Discord._

* * *

**Review please! I'll give you a cookie!**


End file.
